


2 More Drabbles (Good Kid, Gone Missing 'Verse)

by Gemmi999



Series: Good Kid, Gone Missing [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Series, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The video camera stood in the corner, taunting him cruelly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	2 More Drabbles (Good Kid, Gone Missing 'Verse)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read independent, but will make MUCH more sense if you read the other parts of the [Good Kid, Gone Missing](http://gemmi999.livejournal.com/23497.html?mode=reply) 'Verse. Deals with Gender Identity issues. Is told in a non-chronological order. Spoiler's for "Letters from Pegasus"

2 More Drabbles set in the Good Kid, Gone Missing ‘Verse

1\. More Love

The video camera stood in the corner, taunting him cruelly. He knew this might be his only chance, he knew she deserved the truth, to know why Rodney had been such a pain-in-the-ass growing up; to know why he hadn’t talked with her over the past five years. And he had the opportunity: he could just start talking and let the camera pick it up. He wouldn’t have to do anything else, just tell the truth.

Ford was a good kid, and Rodney suspected he wouldn’t say anything about whatever the video contained, and fuck—the idiots at Cheyenne were way to fucking far away to do anything at all about it. It wasn’t like they’d call him back: he was needed here to fight the Wraith. He was vital to Atlantis’ success, vital to the mission. And that had to count for something.

Rodney looked at the video camera once more before taking a deep breath of air. He stood up and positioned it, flipped the cap off and hit “Record”. Settling on the chair, Rodney looked at the camera and smiled nervously.

“Jeannie—if you’re watching this,” he twisted his fingers nervously. “Please don’t shut it off. I have something important to tell you.”

2\. Long Time Gone

Fuck, but John hated this shit. Angrily, he slammed a fist against the nearest car. Snow scattered on the ground. John ran a hand nervously through his hair. He could do this—he was in the wrong—he could go fucking apologize. It wasn’t like it was the end of the world. All he had to do was walk up the craptastic stairs, knock on Vincent’s door, and apologize. Just one foot in front of the other, over and over again.

Taking a deep breath, John turned to the apartment house and began determinedly. He needed to do this, he’d screwed up; Vincent hadn’t done anything. Sh--He'd even tried to explain, but John hadn’t wanted to hear. And okay, it wasn’t something John had come across before, but that didn't mean he should've walked out like that. At least he hadn't hit him--that wouldn't have gone over well.

The hallway was dim, dirty. There was odd pieces of plaster hanging off the wall, the banister was a little loose. It wasn’t someplace John would have lived in voluntarily—and fuck, when did he turn into such a snob? He’d lived in worse during basic, in Afghanistan; he had no right to judge Vincent based on this. Finally, the door loomed in front of him. John steeled himself and leaned forward slightly to knock.


End file.
